Prince Caspian
by deenew27
Summary: This is almost like the movie, but in this version Caspian does not fall in love with Susan. There is another young woman that he is drawn to. I do not own any of this except for the few parts and character that I added myself. Rated T for now might change to M later.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Escape

He riding for his life, for tonight his Aunt gave birth to a Son. He had no other choice, he had to survive this is the only way. Caspian looks behind him to see if the Telmarine soldiers were still following him. They seem to be now where in sight. He looks forward and then _**Thud!**_ He his head on a tree branch and falls off the horse. Once he gets his foot loose from the saddle he looks at his surroundings. He is in the middle of the forest, just as he's about to move the door of what looks to be a tree cottage opens and out they come.

One of the dwarf's advances him takes a look at Caspian and then at the horn then back at him. They both look to the noise of the Telmarines soldiers getting closer. The dwarf looks at the other and says. "Take care of him." Then goes to engage in battle with the soldiers. The smaller of the two dwarfs staggers toward him. Caspian reaches for the horn. "NO!" The dwarf says. Caspian blows then he's knocked unconscious.

He wakes he looks around only to see that he is no longer outside. His head is pounding as he gets up and walks out of the room. He hears voices in the other room. "This bread is so stale." The other dwarf says. "I'll just get him some soup. He should be coming around soon." The badger says as he gets a bowl. "I don't think I hit him hard enough." The dwarf says as he grabs his sword. "Nikabrik, he's just a boy." The badger tries to reason. "He's a Telmarine, not some lost puppy. You said you were going to get rid of him." He sees the little dwarf say. The badger shakes his head. "No, I said I'd take care of him. We can't kill him now. I just bandaged his head. It would be like murdering a guest."

Nikabrik glares at him. "How do you think his friends are treating their guest?" the Badger grabs the soup and puts it on a tray. "Trumpkin knew what he was doing. It's not the boy's fault." He gets to close and Caspian tries to make a run for it. "Stop! Stop! Hold it. No, no!" The badger shouts as Nikabrik grabs his sword and advances Caspian. "I told you we should have killed him when we had the chance." Nikabrik says sword raised. "You know why we can't." The badger says. "If we're taking a vote, I'm with him." Caspian says. "We can't let him go. He's seen us." Nikabrik makes a swing at Caspian with his sword. "ENOUGH!"

He look behind him and sees a figure with a cloak. She removes it Caspian see she has caramel skin with raven black hair then he looks at her eyes they are sliver. She is wearing a green dress. She puts her bow and arrow down and puts the basket she was holding on the table. "What are you two arguing about this time?" She asks. "Oh I see, hmm tell my Badger where did you find him?" The badger looks at her but stays silent. "What are you?" Caspian asks. They look at him eyes wide. "No I mean your Narians, you're supposed to be extinct." He says.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Nikabrik sits back down. Badger get another bowl of soup and places it on the table. "Here you go. Still hot." Nikabrik shakes his head. "Since when did we open a boarding house for Telmarine soldiers?" Caspian stands. "I am not a soldier. I am Prince Caspian." The young woman's sliver eyes twitch. "So what are you doing here?" Nikabrik asks. "Running away. My Uncle has always wanted my throne. I suppose I've only lived this long because he did not have an heir of his own." He says. "Well that changes thing." The Badger says. "Yeah it means we don't have to kill you ourselves." Nikabrik says.

"Who are you?" Caspian asks the young woman. "I am Princess Saferia of the Archenlands." "What are you doing here?" he asks. "The same as you I suppose, though my father told me to run before he was murdered." Caspian looks down. "I am sorry. Now I must go." "Where are you going?" The badger asks. Caspian puts on his armor and grabbed his sword. "My Uncle will not stop until I am dead." The badger takes a step forward. "But you can't leave, your meant to save us. Don't you know what this is?" He asks as he holds up the horn.

"No, all I know is that it took my professor a long time to find it." Princess Saferia stands. "It is The Gentle Queen Susan's. That horn was given to her in case she needed help." Caspian nods. "I blew that horn, but nothing happened." Saferia shakes her head. "No, Caspian the Kings and Queens of Old are on their way." Caspian still gets his things and leaves the little tree cottage. He wanders in the woods for some time then he hears rustling behind him.

"I can hear you." He says as he turns around Saferia and Badger stay seen while Nikabrik hides. "I just think we should wait for the Kings and Queens." Badger says. Caspian keeps walking. "Fine go then see it the others will be as understanding." "Maybe I'll come with you like to see you try and explain yourself to the Minotaur's." Caspian stops in his tracks and turns back around. "Minotaur's they're real?" Badger nods. "Yes, and very bad-tempered." "Not to mention big." Nikabrik chimes in. "Huge." Badger says.

Saferia shakes her head "Only to you." She walks ahead of him. "What about centaurs do they still exist?" Caspian asks. Saferia nods. "The centaurs may join you, but there is no telling what the others will do." Caspian nods. "What about Aslan?" They all stop and look at him. "How do you know so much about us?" Nikabrik asks. "Stories." "Your father told you stories about Narnia?" Badger ask. "No my professor, listen I am sorry these are not the kind of questions you should be asking." Caspian walks forward.

"Human." Badger says. "Them?" Nikabrik points them. Badger shakes his head. "No, them." They all look the direction of which they came to see Telmarine soldiers with crossbows. "Run!" They do as they try not to get hit but arrows. Badger gets hit. "Oh, no." Nikabrik goes back to get him. "Wait I'll go." Caspian picks up Badger, but he stops him. Badger hands him the horn. "Take it and go! It's more important than I am." He puts the horn in his satchel and picks up Badger and he runs with him while Saferia releases a few arrows to cover them. Once they get far enough Caspian hand Badger over to Nikabrik. "Get him out of here."

Caspian looks to see there are fewer Telmarine soldiers and sees something in the grass taking them all out. Saferia stands by him her bow and arrow raised. The creature takes out the last Telmarine and it heads towards them. It jumps on Caspian and he falls to the ground. "Choose your last words wisely, Telmarine." It says. "You are a mouse." It sighs. "I was looking for something a little more original. Pick up your sword." Caspian shakes his head. "No thanks." "Pick it up! I will not fight an unarmed man."

"Which is why I might live longer if I choose not to cross blades with you, noble mouse." It shakes its head. "I said I would not fight you. I did not say I would let you live!" "Reepicheep! Stay your blade." Badger says. "Trufflehunter? I trust you have a reason for this untimely interruption." "He doesn't go ahead." Nikabrik says. Saferia steps forward. "He's the one who blew the horn."

Reepicheep steps back a little. "What?" "Then let him bring it forward this is the reason we have gathered."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Arrival

 _Reepicheep steps back a little. "What?" "Then let him bring it forward this is the reason we have gathered."_ Once Reepicheep gets off of Caspian he stands. "Glenstorm." Saferia says as she puts her bow down. "You're Highness." The Centaur bows. "He comes with us." Then he walks away. Saferia follows as do the rest of us.

It's nearly nightfall when they reach the clearing. Everyone bows when she walks by. Saferia sits on the tree stump in the center. "Kill him!" One of the Narians says. "Telmarine! Liar! Murderer!" They continue to shout horrible things at him. Nikabrik steps forward. "All this horn proves is that they've stolen yet another thing from us!" "I did not steal anything." Caspian says. "Didn't steal anything? Shall we make a list of things the Telmarines have taken?"

"Our homes!" A female centaur says. "Our land!" Another centaur says. "Our freedom!" A Satyr says. "Our lives! You stole Narnia!" Someone else says. Caspian looks around. "You would hold me accountable for all the crimes of my people?" Nikabrik scoffs. "Accountable...and punishable." "That's rich coming from you, dwarf. Have you not forgotten that it was your people who fought alongside the White Witch?" Reepicheep says as he stalks toward Nikabrik. "And I'd gladly do it again, if it would rid us of these Barbarians!"

"But you can't." Saferia said as she cleans her sword. "But then we would be free." Nikabrik argues. "Then it's lucky that it is not in your power to bring her back. Or are you suggesting that we ask this boy to go against Aslan now? Some of you may have forgotten, but we badgers remember well, that Narnia was never right except when a Son of Adam was king." "He's a Telmarine! Why would we want him as our King? I rather have Saferia be our Queen!" "Enough Nikabrik, though I will help you all I am not meant to be your Queen." She says as she puts her sword down.

"And I can help you." Caspian says he smiles at Saferia but she does not look at him. "It's a trick!" A Minotaur says. "At least hear him out." Someone says. "Beyond these woods, I'm a prince. The Telmarine throne is rightfully mine! Help me claim it, and I can bring peace between us." Caspian tries to reason. "It is true. The time is ripe. I watch the skies, for it is mine to watch as it is yours to remember, badger. Tarva, the lord of victory, and Alambil, the lady of peace, have come together in the high heavens. And now here, a Son of Adam has come forth... ...to offer us back our freedom." Glemstorm says as he walks passed Caspian to Saferia.

"Is this possible? Do you really think there could be peace? Do you? I mean, really?" Pattertwig the squirrel asks. "Two days ago, I didn't believe in the existence of talking animals... ...or dwarves... or centaurs. Yet here you are in strength and numbers that we Telmarines could never have imagined. Whether this horn is magic or not, it brought us together. And together, we have a chance to take back what is ours." Caspian says as he lifts up the horn looking at Glenstorm. "If you will lead us, then my sons and I... ...offer you our swords." The centaurs raise their swords.

Everyone looked at Saferia waiting for her to do the same. "I will help aid you." She lifts up her sword and everyone else follows her. "And we offer you our lives, unreservedly." Reepicheep says with a slight bow. "Miraz's army will not be far behind us, sire." Trufflehunter says. Caspian nods. "If we are to be ready for them, we need to hurry to find soldiers and weapons. I'm sure they will be here soon." He looks at Saferia and she nods to confirm. She stands and puts her sword back.

"Well come on then, we have a secure place a little further from here if that helps." Caspian smiles. "That's a start." Saferia leads the way. Once they reach their 'Fortress' Saferia shows him around. "So tell me why you aren't back in the Archenlands?" Princess Saferia stops her sliver eyes flicker. "Because I alone cannot stop the Calormen." Caspian stops and looks at her. "I thought they could not reach you since the Great Desert is difficult to cross." She shakes her raven black hair. "Well they found a way to invade while we were asleep. I lost my parents, my brothers, and sister." She says painfully.

"I'm sorry." He says. Saferia shakes her head again and gives him a weak smile. "For what? The invasion was not your fault. I'll return home after we help the Narnians get their kingdom back. Come on let's go on patrol." She walks away leaving Caspian to follow her. Once they reach the forest they mass one of the Minotaur's and Caspian stops an unknown young man from attacking the Minotaur. Caspian is able to make the other man lodge his sword in a tree they keep fighting until. "No, stop!" Caspian and the man look at her.

"Prince Caspian?" The man ask. Caspian eyes him suspiciously. "Yes? And who are you?" "Peter!" a feminine voices says from behind them. Caspian looks down at the sword he's holding. "High King Peter." The King looks at him. "I believe you called." Caspian nods. "Well, yes, but... I thought you'd be older." Peter nods. "If you like, we could come back in a few years…" He starts to walk away. "No. No, that's all right. You're just... You're not exactly what I expected." Caspian says as he looks at all of them. "Neither are you." King Edmund says while looking at the Minotaur. "And who are you?" Queen Susan asks looking at Saferia. "I am Princess Saferia of the Archenlands." She says with a bow. "The Archenlands? What are you doing here?" King Peter asks. "My home was attacked by the Calormen." She says.

"Calormen? Impossible." Peter says. "Impossible it way be, but it happened. Look we don't have time for this."Saferia says. "A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes." Trufflehunter says to break the awkward silence. "We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege. Our hearts and swords are at your service." Reepicheep says as he bows in front of King Peter. "Oh, my gosh, he is so cute." Queen Lucy says. "Who said that?" He pulls out his sword. Queen Lucy takes a step forward. "Sorry." Reepicheep blinks. "Your Majesty, with the greatest respect, I do believe "courageous," "courteous," or "chivalrous" might more befit a knight of Narnia."

"Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade." Peter says. "Yes, indeed. And I have recently put it to good use, securing weapons for your army, sire." He says. King Peter nods. "Good. Because we're going to need every sword we can get." Caspian steps forward. "Well, then, you will probably be wanting yours back." High King Peter takes his sword back they start off towards their 'Fortress.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Decisions

As Caspian and Saferia lead The Kings and Queens of Old to their 'Fortress' High King Peter says. "Well, it's good you have troops, but we need some fortifications. Somewhere to train." Caspian nods his head. He looks back and sees Saferia conversing with Queen Susan. Further behind him he hears Trufflehunter ask, "So? What are they like?" Trumpkin replies, "Malcontents, complainers, stubborn as mules in the morning." Nikabrik laughs. "So you like them, then?" Trumpkin grunts. "Well enough."

Once they reach the clearing Caspian notices how the Centaurs are lined up on both sides swords raise to make an arch. The Kings and Queens go through followed by him and Saferia then everyone else. "It may not be what you are used to, but it is defensible." Caspian says once they are all inside. "Peter. You may want to see this." The Gentle Queen says. They all follow her they look at the wall around the next corner. "It's us." She says. "What is this place?" The Valiant Queen asks.

"You don't know?" Caspian says then grabs a torch. He leads them down a hallway then down some steps with leading to a big room he lets the torch down some them light fills the room. The stone table is before them as is a craving of Aslan and others. "He must know what he's doing." Queen Lucy says. King Peter nods. "I think it's up to us now."

Saferia nods, "We must first, come up with a strategy, we shall come up with a plan later this evening." Caspian nods. "Of course." "Where exactly will we be staying?" The Just King Edmund asks. "Saferia can you show Queen Susan and Queen Lucy to their chambers? And I'll show the King's to theirs." Caspian says. "Right this way, Your Majesties." They follow Saferia back up the way they came before parting ways till later.

"It's only a matter of time. Miraz's men and war machines are on their way. That means those same men aren't protecting his castle." King Peter says as they met in one of the chambers to talk about a strategy. "What do you propose we do, Your Majesty?" Reepicheep asks. "We need to get ready for it." "To start planning for..." Both Peter and Caspian say at the same time. Caspian lets the King continue. "Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us." He says.

"That is crazy. No one has taken that castle." Caspian says. "There's always a first time. We'll have the element of surprise." King Edmund says. "But we have the advantage here!" Caspian tries to argue he look at Saferia for support she nods. "If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely." Queen Susan suggests. "I, for one, feel safer underground." Trufflehunter adds. "Look. I appreciate what you've done here, but this isn't a fortress. It's a tomb." King Peter says.

"Yes. And if they're smart, the Telmarines will just wait and starve us out." Nikabrik says clearly agreeing with King Peter. "We could collect nuts!" Everyone looks at Pattertwig. "Yes! And throw them at the Telmarines. Shut up! I think you know where I stand, sire." Reepicheep says. King Peter nods then turns to Glenstorm. "If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards?" The Centaur nods. "Or die trying, my liege." "That's what I'm worried about." They all turn to Queen Lucy.

"Sorry?" King Peter asks. "You're all acting like there's only two options. Dying here." She looks at Caspian. "Or dying there." She looks at Peter. "I'm not sure you've been listening, Lu." She shakes her head, "No, you're not listening. Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?" "I think we've waited for Aslan long enough. We will begin our attack tomorrow night." With that he storms out of the chamber. Everyone else leaves as well.

"Saferia will you be joining us to Telmar?" Caspian asks when it's just them. She smiles sadly at him, "No, I will remain here with Queen Lucy." He nods. "The Kings and Queens of Old are an interesting enough." She nods. "Yes, they are." "You would think that High King Peter would care about his troops then the mission at hand." Saferia stops walking. "Though you are right, not to lose some of the Narians and remain here. But we should at least lessen the forces of our enemies." Caspian nods. "So what do you think of them?" Saferia shrugs, "I think that we should just help them, though the High King is arrogant he is still a great leader, but there is something that is going to happen." Caspian looks at her confused. "What?"

"If we continue this way with our strategies then the Telmarines will wipe us out before the real battle happens." She says then continues to walk down the hall Caspian follows. They reach the stables and she grabs her saddle. "Going for a ride?" He asks. Saferia shakes her raven haired head. "Going on patrol for all we know the Telmarines could be sending a scout to find our location." They hear a whistle. "An Archenland stallion? Black and White no less?" They turn around and see King Edmund.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Saferia says. "Is he fast?" She laughs. "Yes, Destiny is a part of the family that has the fastest stallions in Narnia." Saferia says with pride. Edmund smiles, "Call me Edmund or Ed both of you really." Caspian nods. "So what can we do for you Edmund?" Edmund looks at him with a smile. "I had to get away from my brother he gets rather moody when things don't go his way." Saferia nods, "Well if you'll excuse me I must be going." Caspian grabs Destrier reins, "Wait, all come with you."

Saferia says nothing as she takes get on Destiny. They ride out of the tomb to see. "Oh Saferia I've been looking for you everywhere." She gets off her horse with Caspian next to her. "What is it you need of me your, Highness?" Queen Lucy laughs, "Well you both can just call me Lucy. And I wandering if you would like to help my sister with Archery practice?" Saferia nods then bows, "I'd be honored." She looks back at Caspian, "It seem that you'll be going by yourself." Lucy pets Destiny, "If it's alright with you I'd love to go on patrol with Caspian."

Saferia helps Queen Lucy on, "If it's alright with him." Caspian smiles. "Of course Que- Lucy." Saferia smiles then looks Destiny in the eyes. "Take care of Queen Lucy alright?" Destiny neighs. Saferia release her. "Hold on Lucy, and Caspian do try to keep up." Caspian is confused then see destiny take off faster than he could comprehend. "Come on then, Caspian!" Lucy yells farther ahead. He kicks Destrier to start and they race to catch up to the Valiant Queen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Scouting the area

Once Caspian is able to catch up to the Valiant queen his pulls Destrier to a light gallop. "It took you long enough." Lucy says with a giggle. Caspian is not sure who is more out of breath him or Destrier. "So we're going to scan the area and make sure the Telmarines don't try anything?" Caspian nods. "We should head east and work our way back from there." Lucy nods getting off Destiny and walking alongside her. "So how are you coping with the Narnians?" Caspian dismounts Destrier, "I feel as though I have much to learn about them. My professor told me stories about them, that I honestly didn't believe until I met a few." Lucy nods as she strokes Destiny's neck the keep walking.

"And Saferia?" Caspian stops, "I don't know, I've only just met her a few suns before you arrived." Lucy nods. "So how is she I know there is more to her other than she being the princess of Archenlands. Her eyes are like no other that I've seen since I've been here." Caspian nods, "All I know is that her kingdom was attacked and she lost her family. She is the only heir to the throne." They walk past the secluded lake. "That's awful! I just can't see why she would leave the Archenlands have one of the best armies in Narnia." Caspian nods looking ahead, "She told me her father told her to run before he died." Lucy nods, "And she's been with the Narnia's ever since?" Caspian shrugs, "I would assume so." They walk halfway around the perimeter before Caspian asks.

"Tell me Lucy what is it that you like about Narnia?" Lucy smiles, "The trees." Caspian looks at her confused, "Oh they used to dance and everything was alive and happy I had so many good friends." Caspian expression softens. "So were you apart of the battle against the White Witch?" Lucy shakes her head, "No and my sister Susan wasn't either. We were with Aslan while my brothers were fighting." Caspian nods they come around the ben through the trees they see the archers from a distance Caspian can see both Susan and Saferia training the archers. "When we get closer you should talk to her." Caspian stops. "You fancy her, I have eyes I can see how she affects you."

Caspian is shocked, refuses to say a word. When they get to the archers Lucy lets go of Destiny's reins giving her an apple, "Saferia is just over there." Destiny neighs walking towards her. Lucy gives Destrier an apple, "You look exhausted, come I'll take you back to the stables." Caspian stays behind. "Caspian." He looks up at the Gentle Queen. "Yes, your Majesty?" Susan laughs, "As I told Saferia earlier just call me Susan." He nods slightly embarrassed. "Would you mind watching the archers with Saferia I have to go talk to my sister." Caspian nods with a smile, "Of course, Susan." The Gentle Queen leaves.

He sees Trufflehunter walking around with a dummy wearing Telmarine armor. The archers take there shots and miss. "Not a single scratch." He says, some of the archers groan. Saferia walks by saying, "It's alright, the Archenlands weaponary was not built in a day." He looks to see a Wildebeest say to a Satyr, "How long did it take?" The Satyr shrugs slightly confused. "It's just a saying." Caspian approaches from behind he was glad he got his crossbow before Lucy took Destrier back to the stables. He aims at the dummy and fires. "Hey!" Trufflehunter says startled. "Nice shot, which one of-" Caspian makes his presence known. "Good afternoon you Highness." Saferia's sliver eyes flicker to him. "Queen Susan thought you could use some help." Saferia sighs, "Things are well in hand, thank you." Caspian lowers his crossbow. "I didn't mean to suggest otherwise."

"And you suppose you can do better?" Caspian smiles not one to back down from a challenge, "Pick a target." He raises his crossbow waiting for her to show him. "You see that pinecone?" She points to the tree about fifteen feet away. "No problem." She moves his bow up more, "That one." Now he sees the thin pinecone she was talking about. "Are you sure that's not an acorn?" Saferia smiles, "A bit to far for you?" Caspian raises his crossbow again and takes aim he misses. "Hmm not bad." Caspian lowers his bow. "Well I was trained by the finest in the Telmarine army." Saferia grabs her bow and arrows, "Well if that's the best they have we might just stand a chance after all." She aims and fires hitting the pinecone dead center it drops to the ground.

"Your highness look." The Satyr says. Saferia and Caspian see a Telmarine soldier dashing off Saferia gets on Destiny and takes off after him. She shoots and hits her target in the neck he falls off the horse. She rides back. "It won't be long before they're on to us." Caspian nods. "We must prepare to leave for Telmar." Saferia nods. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Saferia nods once more, "I only say this in case you all don't come back so there is someone to look after the Narnians and Lucy." Caspian realizes that he, Edmund, Susan and Peter where going to Telmar. They walk back towards the Fortress Saferia takes her weapons to her chamber with Caspian following her. "Are those all yours?"

"No, I have my father's sword, my brothers daggers, and my sisters bow and arrows. I was not of age to be given a weapon I took these to that the Calormen arm could not get their hands on them." He nods and then notices her hands start to glow. "Saferia." He motions to her hands. "Oh, well it would be better if I just showed you." She lifts her hands and the swords, daggers and bow and quiver float in thin air. "I'm a fairy of a sort, no I don't have wings." Caspian nods. "So you do magic?" Saferia shakes her head, "No, I just think and something happens."

"Do the Kings and Queens know of this?" Saferia nods, "They visited the Archenlands when I was much smaller I placed flower crowns on Susan and Lucy's heads." Caspian nods. "I should get going." She nods he leaves her chamber and almost bumps into Peter. "Caspian there you are I've been looking for you everywhere." Caspian bows, "My apologies I was just with Saferia." Peter nods, "Well come on then, our rides are here." Caspian follows Peter to the entrance. He sees a creature with the head and wings of an eagle, but the body of a lion. "What is that?" Edmund pats him on the shoulder, "You weren't told about the Gryphons?" Caspian shakes his head slowly amazed by the creatures in front of him.

They mount the Gryphons and hold on to their fur/wings. They take off just as the sun begins to set. Caspian is still can't believe that he's riding this it just doesn't feel real. Night falls around them as they approach Telmar. Edmund in the lead he lands on one of the towers he and his gryphon stay in place just as the guard turns his back on them. The gryphon grabs the guard and Edmund slides down. He uses his 'torch' to light the way for the rest of us. The Nariains wait in the forest near the clearing waiting for the signal from Glenstorm to move and the march quietly towards the castle.

Reepicheep and few others like him went underground and got inside the castle. Myself, Peter and Susan have just made it my gryphon takes a dive I draw my sword and slice the guards neck. Susan takes out a guard with a crossbow who's about to take a shot at Edmund. Peter fights with the other just as his sister lands next to him and Trumpkin behind them. Just outside the gates a Minotaur distracts the only guard near the gates, while Nikabrik knocks him out.

We secure a rope that drops at the balcony of my professors study. "Professor." Caspian knocks on the window before opening the outside latch. We all go inside to see the study is in ruins. "I have to find him." He says as he picks up the professors glasses. "You don't have time. You need to get the gate open." Caspian shakes his head. "You wouldn't be here without him. And neither would I." Susan steps in "You and I can deal with Miraz." Peter does not budge. "And I can still get to the gate in time." Reassured Peter nods they leave in opposite directions after Caspian points to the way to Miraz's room.

* * *

 ** _Hey guys it's has been a real long time since I updated this story to be honest I had some serious writers block for this chapter and I was working and I'm finishing up my finals so I hope to give you guys who are still reading the next chapter by the end of this week. So tell me what you think I added a scene from the movie that was deleted but changed Susan to Saferia. I love feedback!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Storming the Castle

Caspian quietly walks to the dungeon he looks back to make sure he is not being followed. He takes the keys on off the hook and unlocks the doors he sees his Professor sleeping in his cell. He shakes him awake, "Five more minutes?" His professor jumps up, startled he takes his glasses. "What are you doing here?" Caspian unchains his bonds. "I didn't help you escape just so you could break back in.  
You have to get out before Miraz learns you're here." Caspian smirks. "He's going to learn soon enough. We are giving him your cell." Cornelius shakes his head grabbing Caspian by the arm. "Don't underestimate Miraz as your father did." Caspians voice falters, "What are you talking about?" Cornelius lowers his head saying, "I'm sorry." Caspian gets out of his hold dash for his uncle's quarters.

Drawing his sword he places it at his throat. Miraz flinches awake with a sarcastic smile saying, "Thank goodness you're safe." Caspian says quietly, "Get up." Miraz shifts his arm waking up his wife Prunaprismia. "Caspian?" She says. "Stay where you are." Caspian says not taking his eyes off his uncle. "What are you doing here?" She asks. "I should think it's obvious, dear. You know, some families might consider this inappropriate behavior." Miraz says mockingly. "That doesn't seem to have stopped you!" Caspian says. "But you are not like me, are you? It's sad. The first time you've shown any backbone... ...and it's such a waste." Miraz sneers. "Put the sword down, Caspian." Caspian's eyes flickered towards his aunt who now holds a crossbow. "I don't want to do this."

"We don't want you to either." Susan says as she and Peter burst through the doors. "This used to be a private room." Miraz says annoyed. "What are you doing? You're supposed to be in the gatehouse!" Peter says. "No! Tonight for once, I want the truth. Did you kill my father?" Miraz takes a step back as Caspian pushes the blade slightly against his neck. "Now we get to it." Prunaprismia looks at Miraz confused, "You said your brother died in his sleep." Miraz shrugs his shoulders, "That was more or less true." Susan sighs, "Caspian, this won't make things any better." He does not respond. "We Telmarines would have nothing had we not taken it. Your father knew that as well as anyone." Miraz continued Prunnaprismia lowers the crossbow, "How could you?"

"For the same reason you will pull that trigger. For our son." Miraz moves forward as Caspian moves backwards. "You need to make a choice, dear. Do you want our child to be king? Or do you want him to be like Caspian here? Fatherless!" She pulls the trigger Caspian drops his sword as the arrow hits his arm Miraz escapes. They run out of the room down the stairs Peter keeps going. "Peter!" Susan says, "Our troops are just outside. Come on!" They race after him. "Now, Ed! Now!" Peter yells. "I'm a bit busy, Pete!" Peter runs to the wheel that opens the drawbridge. "Peter! It's too late. We have to call it off while we can." Susan tries to reason with him. "No, I can still do this! Help me!" Caspian puts his sword away and helps Susan help Peter. "Exactly who are you doing this for, Peter?" Susan asks.

Edmund must have gotten his torch working again because soon they hear the Narnian troops coming through. Peter turns around sword drawn saying, "For Narnia!" The battle begins and the Narnians have the upper hand before they Telmarine archers come and take aim. Edmund who is above them slides down the roof knock one of the soldiers over the edge. "Ed!" Peter says. Edmund disappears behind some door. Caspian runs to the stables finding the professor he get's a horse for him and for Peter. They get out of the stables to see that the Narnians are retreating he gives Peter the extra horse and they retreat as Caspian sees a Wildebeest holding the gate open wide enough for them and some of the Narnians are able to escape. Caspian stops when he notices that King Peter is not amongst them. "Peter the bridge!" He says the king looks at the Narnians who were left behind noticing one of Glenstorm's sons among them. He jumps the bridge and catches up with the others.

Edmund joins them soon after riding his gryphon. They return to the Fortress at dawn Saferia, Lucy, Glemstorms's wife and two other sons, and some of the other Narnians see them. "What happened?" Lucy asks, "Ask him." Peter motions his head in Caspians direction. Caspian stops, "Me? You could have called it off there was still time." Peter walks back to him pointing an accusing finger at him, "If you kept to the plan, those soldiers might be alive right now." Caspian steps forward, "If you'd stayed here like I suggested, they definitely would be!" Peter scoffs, "You called us remember." Caspian nods stiffly, "My first mistake." Peter shakes his head, "No, your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people." He walks towards the entrance. "I'm not the one who abandoned Narnia."

Peter walks back towards him, "You invaded Narnia. You have no more right to lead it than Miraz does!" Caspian shoves past him trying to keep calm. "You, him, your father... Narnia's better off without the lot of you." Caspian draws his sword pointing it at the king. "Stop it!" Susan and Saferia say. Glenstorm with the help of a Satyr place Trumpkin on the ground Lucy rushes forward using her healing corel to heal him Caspian stays until he wakes walking past Saferia with Nikabrik right behind him. "Are you so glad of that magic horn now, boy? Your kings and queens have failed us. Your army's half dead. And those that aren't will be soon enough." Caspian stops when they reach the center where Aslan is facing them. "What do you want? Congratulations?" Nikabrik shakes his head.

"You want your uncle's blood. So do we. You want his throne? We can get it for you. You tried one ancient power. It failed. But there is a power greater still. One that kept even Aslan at bay for near a hundred years." Caspian turns around, "Who's there?" A figure in a black cloak appears from the shadows, "I am hunger. I am thirst. I can fast a hundred years.. ...and not die." Caspian walks down the steps his sword in hand he sees another cloaked figure appear. "I can lie a hundred nights on the ice.. ...and not freeze. I can drink a river of blood and not burst. Show me... your enemies!" The first figure reveals his face a wolf-like bear stands before him. He looks towards the other she reveals herself a vulture-like face with a witch aura she says, "What you hate, so will we. No one hates better than us."

"And you can... guarantee Miraz's death?" Caspian asks. The witch bows her head. "And more." Caspian lowers his sword looking at Nikabrik who nods his head in encouragement. "Let the circle be drawn." The wolf uses his claw to draw a circle around Caspian. The witch starts chanting and soon pulls out the Jadis's staff stabbing the ground in front of where Aslan stone carving is. Ice forms up covering Aslan and soon the White Witch appears, "Wait, this isn't what I wanted." Caspian steps back the wolf grabs him holding his left hand out. "One drop of Adam's blood and you free me. Then I am yours, my king." Jadis says. The witch slices his palm, Caspian grunts out, "No!"

"Stop!" Caspian hears Peter say, but he does not turn around. The wolf and the witch fight the others, he hears Ed grunt and Lucy's scream, but does nothing to help them. "Come on. Come." Jadis says impatiently. Peter shoves Caspian to the side his sword raised. "Get away from him!" Jadis smiles, "Peter, dear. I've missed you. Come. Just one drop. You know you can't do this alone." Peter lowers his sword. Jadis smirks before they see a sword stab through the ice. It explodes revealing Edmund behind it. "I know you had it sorted." Is all he says then walks away. Caspian stands turning around to see Saferia she looks upset glancing at Lucy then at him before walking out.

Caspian walks out to of the room he climbs a flight of stairs then walks out taking a seat on the ledge, He asks, "Why did you never tell me about my father?" Cornelius takes a seat next to him, "My mother was a Black Dwarf from the Northern Mountains. I risked my life all these year so that one day... ...you might be a better king than those before you." Caspian lowers his head, "Then I have failed you." Cornelius looks at him, "Everything I told you, everything I didn't, it was only because I believe in you. You have a chance to become the most noble contradiction in history. The Telmarine who saved Narnia." Caspian smiles slightly. "I will try to live to that expectation." Cornelius nods, "Good." Caspian pats his professor on the shoulder before heading off to find Saferia. When he reaches the entrance he sees Lucy with Destrier.

"Your Majesty, I apologize for earlier." Lucy stops petting Destrier and looks at him, "It's alright, Caspian you were in pain after the news you had found out just before you got back." Caspian looks at her confused, "Susan told me about what happened to your father and how Peter used that to try and hurt you. I should be the one to apologize for my brothers foolishness. He feels as though he has to achieve or to be the one to defeat the enemy in battle because, well like I said it was Aslan who killed the White Witch and he was not the savior." Caspian nods his head in understanding. Though a victory is still a victory, Caspian did not want to let the Narnia's down and neither did Peter. "Thank you, Lucy and have you seen Saferia?" Lucy points in the direction of the lake, "She has not come back since what happened earlier, I know she can hold her own, but I'm worried."

Caspian takes Destrier's reins then he climbs on the saddle, "I"ll go and make sure she is safe." Lucy nods with a smirk on her face. Caspian races to the secluded lake that the Telmarines had yet to find. He sees Saferia sitting by the lake just watching the water. He ties Destrier to a branch letting him graze as he approached her. He steps on a twig and nearly dodges getting impaled by a dagger. "What is it? Have the Telmarines invaded?" Caspian shakes his head. "Then why are you here?" Caspian sits next to her, "Looking for you. I hurt you when for a moment when I was considering Jadis's deal." Saferia nods slowly. "But, you didn't why?" Caspian smiles, "Your part of the reason, I don't think that had I taken the deal you would not have killed me." Her slivers eyes flicker to him then at the ground. "Your not wrong." Caspian nods. "You have something else you want to ask me?" She says he nods.

"Saferia if we defeat the Telmarines what will you do about Archenlands?" She looks up to the sky. "I will first learn of the Calormen are holding the remainder of my people and then come up with a strategy of how to free them." Caspian nods, "Would you allow the Narnians to aid you in your assault?" She shrugs, "Maybe, if they are willing." She stands Caspian does too, "And if the new Narnian King wishes to aid you in that fight?" She pulls the dagger out of the tree. "Your not, yet. I would consider it." He nods he unties Destrier and gets. He holds his hand out to her she takes it climbing on behind him. They ride back to the fortress straight to the stables. They see a faun running to the entrance, "Faun, what is happening?"

"Your Highness the Telmarine soldiers are almost upon us." Then he races away. They follow him to find and see the army in silver with catapults. Susan, Edmund, Lucy and Peter soon join them. They are running out of time, they need a plan.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Battle

They gather around the stone table Peter tells everyone his plan. "Cakes and kettle drums. That's your next big plan? Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest? Alone!" Trumpkin exclaims. Peter nods, "It's our only chance." Saferia stands, "And she won't be alone." Trumpkin looks at Lucy saying, "Haven't enough of us died already?" Trufflehunter places a hand on his shoulder, "Nikabrik was my friend too. But he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn't. And neither have I." Reepicheep stands, "For Aslan." The bear in the corner says, "For Aslan." Trumpkin shakes his head, "Then I'm going with you." Lucy places her hands on his shoulders, "No, your needed here."

Peter nods, "We have to hold them off until Lucy and Saferia get back." Caspian looks at Cornelius, before saying, "If I may..." He stands, "Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer... ..but as king, he is subject to the traditions... ...and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time." Caspian explains the fight to the death, Peter is to fight Miraz until one of the two is left standing. The reward is surrender, though Caspian knew that that Miraz would not do so if he won. While Edmund accompanied by a giant, a tiger and a Satyr go forth to deliver the message to Miraz. Saferia made haste to her chambers and Caspian was quick to follow.

"Do you think you will need all that?" He asks. She nods, "If this place is destroyed I refuse to leave the only things that are precious to me behind," She pulls out a queen's crown out of her satchel, "Was that your mother's?" Saferia nods, "I don't think I will ever get a chance to wear it." She puts it back in the satchel she gathers her weapons her long raven hair is pulled back. She turns to leave, but Caspian grabs her arm gently pulling her back to him. He leans down a kisses her. She pulls back and dashes out of the room. Caspian shakes his head and goes to his quarters to get his armor and his weapons. He meets Lucy and Saferia at the back secret entrance with the fortress. He brings Destrier he helps Lucy up after Saferia who is not looking at him.

"Destrier has always served me well. You are in good hands." He says as he places ties the saddle more securely. "Or hooves." Caspian looks up at Lucy and smiles, "Good luck." Indifferent Saferia says, "Thanks," He nods he pulls Susan's horn out, "You should take this with you." She shakes her head, "You should hold on to it you might be the one in need of saving." She pulls Destrier's reins and they take off into a gallop. He hears Lucy's voice echo, "You might be the one needing to be saved?" He hears Saferia say, "Oh, hush!" He shakes his head with a sigh he goes to the stables to get Destiny. He secures the saddle then climbs on he takes the secret tunnel and races to find Saferia surrounded by Telmarine soldiers she must have just sent Lucy on her own.

She raises her bow taking out the first two then a third before the fourth gallops forth and knocks her to the side Caspian dashes over his sword drawn as he fights the Telmarine he defeats him and he holds his hand out to Saferia, "Are you sure you don't need that horn?" She smiles grabbing her bow before taking his hand they race back to the fortress. When they arrive back they leave Destiny and race to the front to see Edmund helping Peter back to their side. Peter looks at them, "Lucy?" Saferia nods, "She got through... with a little help." Peter turns to Caspian, "Thanks." Caspian shrugs, "Well, you were busy." Peter smiles then looks at Saferia, "You better get up there with Susan. Just in case. I don't expect the Telmarines will keep their word." She nods then races inside and stands with Susan and the archers.

"Keep smiling." Edmund says. Peter turns towards the Narnians his sword raised he smiles the Narnian's cheer. Caspian takes Peter's shield walking to the other side of him. Peter groans, "I think it's dislocated. What do you think happens back home if you die here? You know you've always been there, and I never really..." Edmund pops his arm back in place. "Save it for later." He says. Caspian hands Peter his sword. The battle goes on for a short time Miraz gets the upper hand knocking both Peter's shield and sword out of his hands. Peter is able to take Miraz's sword and starts slashing at Miraz who holds his shield to cover himself. Miraz knocks his sword aside hitting Peter with the back of his hand then he hits him multiple times with his shield. Before Miraz can do it again Peter grabs the shield twisting it behind Miraz who elbows him in the face then throws him at a bolder grabbing his sword. Peter blocks then hits Miraz's injured leg. "Respite! Respite."

"Now's not the time for chivalry, Peter!" Edmund says. Peter lowers his fist and walks away Miraz stands swiftly. "Look out!" Edmund tells Peter. He turns around twisting the sword and catching Miraz right in the stomach he pulls it out Miraz kneels. "What's the matter, boy? Too cowardly to take a life?" Peter lowers the sword saying, "It's not mine to take." He holds the sword out to Caspian. He steps forward taking it. He raises it above his uncle head. "Perhaps I was wrong. Maybe you do have the makings of a Telmarine king after all." Caspian screams, lodging the sword in the ground, "Not one like you. Keep your life. But I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom." He walks away the Narnians cheer. They turn their back for a second only to turn back around and see Miraz fall to the floor with an arrow lodged in his back. "Treachery! They shot him! They murdered our King!" Lord Sopespian says taking the king's sword and running towards the Telmarines.

Caspian runs towards the entrance he stops when he hears. "Be ready!" Peter says. "Peter!" He says pointing to the Telmarine soldier coming towards him. He deals with him swiftly then shouts to Glemstorm and the Bear, "Go!" Caspian get's on Destiny's back and waiting for the cue. He looks up to see Saferia and Susan get the archers ready to fire. Peter looks back. Caspian and Glemstorm race inside. Caspian grabs a torch, "Narnian's charge!" They race through the underground of Aslan's How Caspian hears the horn and starts counting. "Three, four." It's time. "Now!" He says and the Narnians start smashing the columns the ground starts to shake. The Narnians open the hatch and they come out and join the battle surrounding the Telmarines. He sees Trufflehunter and one Glenstorm's sons to the right of him. Then he hears, "You're a mouse." The Telmarine says. Reepicheep shakes his head, "You people have no imagination."

Peter looks towards Saferia and Susan he mouths, "Lucy?" They both shake their heads. Peter shuts, "Back to the How!" Caspian turns Destiny around heading back the Telmarines shoot their catapults at the How stopping them from retreating. The archers are trying to told their stance. Saferia falls off Trumpkin grabs her arm. Susan falls a Satyr catches her arm. Neither of them can hold on so they fall, but land safely on a fallen piece of the How. They come down Saferia stands by Caspian her sword and dagger in hand. Susan stands by Peter they run back to the fight. Swords slash arrows fly. Saferia and Susan are back to back covering each other's blind spot. Edmund is a few paces ahead of Caspian fighting with Trumpkin. Peter and Caspian fight side by side. The Telmarines are still advancing. Caspian sees a Telmarine getting the upper hand on Trumpkin who goes down. Caspian lets go of one of his swords to let a knife fall killing the Telmarine.

Susan and Saferia don't seem to be overwhelmed nor does Edmund who is taking on two soldiers at once. Caspian is taking on two Telmarine who are drawing him to the pit trap. He falls backwards landing on his backside. He sees Glozelle just kill a Narnian then he charges towards Caspian. He lowers his weapon only to be pulled back by a root. The Telmarines start running, Peter helps Caspian up he stands with the others looking at the trees they are moving. Caspian looks at Peter and all he says is, "Lucy." The Narnians cheer a catapult takes out one of the trees. One of the others lets it's roots fly through the ground destroying the catapult, the Narnian cheer once more. Peter says sword raised, "For Aslan!" They all charge forward. The Telmarine fee to the river with the Narnians right behind them.

The Telmarines make it to the river running toward the water. They stop at the bridge the Narnians and the Royals are upon Caspian sees Lucy on the other side of the bridge. Lord Sopesian charges forward the Telmarine follow. Lucy draws her dagger and soon Aslan walks up beside her. With a mighty roar the Telmarines stop in their tracks. "What is happening? The river! Retreat!" Some of them say they turn around heading back. The river rises and a man made of water with a beard and hair made of foam appeared lifting the bridge up with Lord Sopesian on it. The river god looks at Aslan who nods, the bridge and the Lord both destroyed.

"Assemble on that bank! You will not be harmed! Surrender your weapons! Take off the armor!" Trufflehunter says to the Telmarines as they line up to give the Narnians their weapons and armor. Edmund, Saferia, Caspian, Susan and Peter walk across the river to Lucy and Aslan. They all kneel. "Rise, kings and queens of Narnia." Edmund, Susan and Peter stand. "All of you." Caspian looks up, "I do not think I am ready." Saferia says with her head still down. "Nor do I." Aslan smiles, "It's for that very reason I know you both are." They stand with the others. They turn an look down to see Reepicheep's followers carrying him they place him down before them. Lucy pulls out her healing corel giving him one drop before stepping back. "Oh, thank you, Your Majesty. Thank you." His comrades help him up. "Hail, Aslan! It is a great honor to be in..." He falls forward a bit looking back to see that he has no tail.

"I'm completely out of countenance. I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion. Perhaps a drop more?" Reepicheep looks to Lucy, "Perhaps a drop more?" She shakes her head, "I don't think it does that." Lucy says. "You could have a go." Aslan chuckles. "It becomes you well, small one." Reepicheep looks to Aslan saying, "All the same, great king, I regret that I must withdraw, for a tail is the honor and glory of a mouse." He holds his sword in his paws. "Perhaps you think too much of your honor, friend." Aslan says. "Well, it's not just the honor. It's also great for balance. And climbing. And grabbing things." One of his comrades steps forward. "May it please Your High Majesty, we will not bear the shame of wearing an honor denied to our chief." They hold their tails out. "Not for the sake of your dignity, but for the love of your people." Reepicheep's tail grows back.

"Look! Thank you, my liege. I will treasure it always. From this day forward it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility." He bows putting his sword away. Aslan chuckles, "Now, where is this dear little friend you've told me so much about?" They look to the right of them to Trumpkin and he walks over then kneels. Aslan roars in his face he nearly falls over. "Do you see him now?" Lucy asks. Trumpkin smiles they a laugh. Saferia walks over to Aslan, "My kingdom has fallen into the hands of the Calormen I am the only living heir to the throne." Aslan nods. "I know my child, we will resolve that matter. I assure you." Caspian comes over, "Your Majesty, if I may have a word with you?" Aslan stands walking away with Caspian. "I have a plan, but I'm not sure if it is the right thing to do especially since it involves Saferia." Aslan stops, "And what is this plan?" Caspian says, "Marriage between myself and Saferia, to bring the Narnians and the Archenlands together."


End file.
